When Worlds Collide
by Precious Little Cherry Blossom
Summary: Syaoran comes from a rich background heir to the Li clan and is the most popular kid in school, Sakura comes from a poor background and is diseased she’s new in Tomoeda high school she is very quiet and distant from people.What happens when these two meet
1. The start of somthing new

When Worlds Collide CH.1

Summary: Syaoran comes from a rich background heir to the Li clan and is the most popular kid in school, Sakura comes from a poor background and is diseased she's new in Tomoeda high school; she is very quiet and distant from people. What happens when these two people's worlds meet? SXS

Syaoran's Pov

I wander the halls of Tomoeda high when I spot my friend Eriol Hiiragizawa. Eriol has been my friend since we were kindergartners, even though he annoys the hell out of me he still my friend. And of course with him is his girlfriend Tomoyo Daidoji. Daidoji's mother is an owner of designer clothes corporation. Daidoji loves to make clothes as well, she does every costume for the plays we have here. She also is a member of the choir and is one of the best singers.

"Morning" I said.

"Morning Syaoran-kun" said Eriol.

"Good Morning Li-kun" said Daidoji.

"How is your training going Syaoran?" asked Eriol.

I am the heir to the Li clan, and must do lots of training to get stronger if I want to rule the Li clan one day.

"Everything's Fine. But anything new going around school?" I asked.

"Uhhh… Yes there is going to be a new student here tomorrow, but I don't know if it's a boy or girl." Said Daidoji.

"Oh that sound's…"But before I could continue I heard squeals calling my name.

"Good morning Syaoran –kun….. "

I told you its Li to you. I said emotionless.

That is my EX girlfriend Kikyo Sakiyo. She is nothing but a Slut who uses man to get what she wants I cannot believe I even asked her out!

Aww…but syao-baby …….I used to call you that… said Sakiyo. She got close to me and started to make circles on my chest and then stared to lean closer to me smiling seductively.

"Sakiyo get your slutty hands away from me or I'll have to burn my good jacket" While pushing her off and brushing my coat.

Then finally the bell rang.

I walked into class and then started the day.

END OF DAY

"Hey Syaoran-kun you want to pick up some hot babes with us at the club tonight?" Asked Taka.

"No Sorry I can't I have o go home" I said as I jumped on my Motorcycle putting on my helmet. "Well see ya" I said before I started the engine and rode off.

I came home to an empty apartment throwing my bag on the floor then landing on the couch.

I may be the Li heir but y mother thought it would be good to live in a small place rather than a big mansion she said I should appreciate smaller thing things life.

I felt lonely even though I had dated many pretty girls and kissed a lot of girls I still haven't felt a spark, with any of then no matter what. I still haven't found the Right Girl.

I sighed and then took a long nap.

Sakura's Pov

I watch as my brother, Toya and I pull into the driveway of our new home.

"Ok Kaiju, were here. Go inside the house and wait for me ok?" Said Toya.

"Sakura no Kaiju!" I yelled. (: TYPICAL SAKURA NO MATTER WHAT1 HEHE :) I then kicked him in the shin, and ran into the safety of our new home. Ever since I was a little kid my brother always been, picking on me.

Everything was already set up so all we needed to do is unpack the dishes and such. The first thing I took out of a box was the portrait of our once whole family. My mom passed away when I was three years old, And my dad passed away last year do to a car accident. So my guardian now is my older brother Toya.

"You miss them don't you?"

"Oh Toya hi, no I'm fine" I said.

Toya gave me a sad look.

"I'll be upstairs." I said.

I ran up the stairs until I came to a door that says "Sakura".

I walked in then started to unpack all my things.

LATER THAT NIGHT…

I just finished eating my dinner. When Toya says...

"Sakura you're going to start school tomorrow."

"Oh I see well I guess I can't wait I mean I haven't been to school in awhile." I said. I was trying to fake a smile.

"Alright then head off to bed then, but first you medicine, ok?"

"Alright Goodnight"

I had to take medicine because it appears that have the same illness that killed mom, So I've been in the hospital a lot and have been home schooled by my brothers friend, Yukito-san. Finally after all these years I'm going back to school. Of course I'm not looking forward in making friends again; because they will only pity me once they find out I am sick.

I walked to bed after I taken my medicine, and snuggled under the covers with my beloved doll Kero. Kero is a doll my mom made me when I was a baby, and one of the few things she left behind.

I then started to close my eyes and drift off into sleep.

"_I hope that the move was for the better." _I thought before going to sleep.

CONTINUE……

Precious Little Cherry Blossom: SORRY IF THIS IS KNIDA A BORING CHAPTER BUT HEY I AM A BEIGNER AND DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE SOME ROMANCE AND MYBE SOME LEMON IF LUCKY…BUT PLESE COMMENT AND REVIEW!!! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!!!


	2. Dreams and New Friendships

When Worlds Collide CH.2

Summary: Syaoran comes from a rich background heir to the Li clan and is the most popular kid in school, Sakura comes from a poor background and is diseased she's new in Tomoeda high school; she is very quiet and distant from people. What happens when these two people's worlds meet? SXS

Sakura's POV

_I'm in a field of flowers sitting on a vine covered swing with cherry blossoms surrounding me. Then I see a figure in the distance._

"_Who are you?" I asked_

_The figure comes closer to reveal its body structure; it was obviously the body of a young man._

"_Who are you?" I asked again._

_He comes even closer and kneels down towards my face to reveal unruly brown locks covering his eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He puts his face closer to mine and puts his thumb under my chin, lifting my head millimeters from his lips._

"_You'll find out in time my sweet cherry blossom" he said in the most soothing voice I've ever heard._

_I closed my eyes and just about when he was going to close the space between us……._

"HEY KAIJOU YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST

DAY!!!"

I open my eyes and flung forward to discover it was just a dream. I look over my shoulder to see the time was **7:15.**

"HOEEEE! I'm goanna be late!" I yelled.

I ran to my closet to find something to wear, clothes went flying everywhere and just when I was about to get dressed the door opened.

"Hey Kaijou what's taking so…" I hit Toya with as many clothes as possible then; he fell backwards back into the hall. I ran up to the door locking it.

"JEEZE Toya don't you ever knock ARRGH!!! I yelled.

I put on a white tang top with the word in light blue "innocent", with light baby blue capres (sorry don't know how to spell it) with blue flip-flops with daisy's on top. Putting my hair down with two blue clips and a jean neck choker. (Sorry not good with describing outfits either).

I rushed down stairs and gobbled two pieces of toast in my mouth rinsing it down with orange juice.

"Man Kaijou your goanna eat up the cup if your not careful." said Toya teasingly.

"Oh just shut up!" I said

"Well I'm going"

I bend down towards the table smiling at the pictures of my mom and dad.

"I'm going off mom, dad wish me good luck."

I run out the door "Bye Toya see at dinner" I slammed the door leaving towards the school.

I run and run and I couldn't see where I was going that's when I slammed right into someone falling onto the ground.

Syaoran's POV

_I'm standing in a field of flowers, I look around to see a grand cherry blossom tree and under it is someone sitting in a swing. I walk toward the figure to get a better look at it. As I got closer the figure lifts its head up raveling long auburn hair swaying in the wind. Now I could see it was a girl._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

_I got closer to the figure and as I did the girl got up walking towards me she stops in front of me. _

"_Who are you?" I asked again._

_She lifts her face only showing a small smile. I wanted to see her eyes to see her more clearly. I was shocked when she put her small hands on my cheeks. I could see she had porcelain skin. She brings my face down towards her lips. With only a gap in between us she whispers" In time my little wolf" then as soon as our lips were about to meet._

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

I open my eyes to now only meet the presence of a white ceiling.

I groaned and turned towards my alarm clock to see it was **7:15.**

My eyes widen "AHHH! This is the first time I've ever been late it must of been that dream I had." I thought then blushed at the memory of the girl. "Who was that?" I asked myself.

I scrambled out of bed to get something random to wear and get out of here to school.

I ran towards a turn when someone rammed into me.

"Hey watch where your goin….I was silenced when I saw the person in front of me.

Sakura's POV

"Watch where your goi….I heard a yell then I looked up to find a pair of amber eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I'm very very sorry" I said quietly.

Syaoran's POV

"She looks like the girl in my dream." I thought.

"I'm so sorry I'm very very sorry" said the young girl's voice

My mind snapped back to reality when I heard her voice

"Oh it's ok" I said.

I offer my hand and then lifted her up she was very light.

I look down at her again noticing her features just as the girl in my dream had.

"Umm... Excuse me can…you let go… of my hand now." she says shyly.

I looked down then noticed my hand still laced with hers. I blushed and then took my hand away quickly.

"I'm...sorry" I stuttered.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes I'm…I'm fine thank you …uh I gotta go..bye..and thank you." She said before running straight forward. I look forward while she ran towards the school….SCHOOL OH MY GOD I'M GONNA BE LATE! I ran towards the school hoping to see the emerald beauty again.

I ran just in time in the classroom out of breath and went to my seat.

Just then Eriol and Daidoji went toward my desk.

"My, my Li-kun your late that's different" Said Daidoji

"Yeah man what's up? Something happened this morning that got you late? Asked Eriol.

"Well you see I …" But was interrupted my the teacher.

"Settle down children get in your seats" Said Mizuki-sensei.

"We have a new student here today. Come on in don't be shy." Said Mizuki-sensei.

Then walked in the girl I saw this morning my head perked up seeing her again.

"Ok now introduce yourself and tell us about your self." Said Mizuki-sensei.

"Umm hello my name is Kinomoto Sakura it's a pleasure to meet you all" Said Sakura. I saw her grab her hands tighter together. She must be nervous.

"So where did you move from?" Asked Mizuki-sensei.

"Oh I never moved I've always lived in Tomoeda I was just …only home schooled…This is my first time in a school for years" She said.

The class started to whisper and was surprised I was even surprised.

"Oh I see well that's very interesting. I'll seat you next to …Li-kun raise your hand." Said Mizuki-sensei. "And he will also be helping you around the school, to get use to them.

I was…surprised…yet happy? That's weird I only met her once…

**Twice if you count your first meeting and now she's in your classroom. Said a voice.**

_Hey who are you and what are you talking about it's just a coincidence. _

**Coincidence I think not there's a reason why yu met her like this**

_Shut up you idiot who are you?!_

**You're that stupid I'm your inner thoughts and hey if you call me an idiot you're calling yourself an idiot too. Also that makes you crazy.**

_Why you…_

"Li-kun! Li-kun I asked you to raise your hand to show Kinomoto-san where she sits not day dream in class. Scowled Mizuki-sensei.

I snapped out of my thoughts to see what's going on with Mizuki-sensei right in front of my face with an angry expression on her face.

"Well Kinomoto-san now you know who Li-kun is so you know where to sit." Said Mizuki-sensei.

I saw Kinomoto-san walk towards me than sit in her assigned seat.

"Ok class lets begin our lesson on page 142...

During our whole class I was staring mostly at Saku…I mean Kinomoto-san all class period wait why was I...

**Because she's pretty **

_You again! You got me in trouble once I'm not getting in trouble again _

**Aw come on Syaoran admit it she's the girl in your dream meaning you're meant for her.**

_That's absurd why should any dream tell me what my destiny is or not oh are you saying when I dream I'm naked to school I should come naked._

**Hey the girls wouldn't mind seeing that **

_Oh would you just shut up!!_

I snapped my mind back in reality when Mizuki-sensei asked me a question which I didn't hear.

"Well Li-kun were waiting for an answer?" Asked an annoyed Mizuki-sensei.

"ugh anyone else wants to answer this problem? Asked Mizuki-sensei.

Yeah right like who in there right mind would…

Kinomoto-san. Would you please finsh the rest of this poem by memory? Asked Mizuki-sensei.

I look towards me left to see Kinomoto-san stand up

"_And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
_

_On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;  
_

_And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
_

_And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
_

_And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
_

_Shall be lifted – nevermore." _(THAT'IS PART OF THE POEM CALLED THE RAVEN BY Edgar Allan Poe ONE OF MY FAVORITE POEMS and POETS

Recited Kinomoto-san. I was in awe of how she could memorize that poem and so were many others.

"Very good Kinomoto-san. Well done" said Mizuki-sensei.

**AFTER ENGLISH AND A COUPLE OF OTHER CLASSES WAS LUNCH **

Kinomoto-san is very smart I've found out She's also in all my classes but one thing still gets me she's very quiet and doesn't really talk much.

I walk out of the lunch line and went outside to find a place to eat, to find Kinomoto-san sitting alone under the cherry blossom tree looking sad.

"Hey Syaoran I see you taken a liking to Miss Kinomoto" Said Eriol teasingly.

"Wh-what I'm not!" I said with blushed face.

"I agree with my love you have taken a liking but I couldn't blame him she looks so KAWAI!" said Daidoji holding onto to Eriol's arm.

"Have you talked to her yet?" Asked Eriol.

"N-no Not really."

"Well lets head on over and get acquainted with Kinomoto-san" Said Daidoji while dragging Eriol with him. So I followed right behind them.

Sakura's POV (FINALLY!!)

I was sitting alone under the cherry blossom tree when I saw shadows on the ground I looked up to be met by three people.

" Hello there mind if we sit with you?" Asked the girl.

"No not at all sit down" I said shyly with a smile.

"Well thank you and hello my name is Daidoji Tomoyo" She said.

"Why hello Daidoji-san"

"Please call me Tomoyo" She said with a big smile.

"Alright"

"Is it okay if I call you Sakura-Chan?!" Asked Tomoyo.

"Umm yes"

Well hello my name is Hiiragizawa Eriol call me Eriol-kun if you wish." He said.

"And of course you met Li-kun I heard" Snickered Tomoyo.

"Daidoji! I didn't introduce myself properly my name is Li Syaoran." He said.

"Well it's a pleasure meeting all you" I said

"Come on you can talk louder your not in the class room"Li-kun said sarcastically.

Then I saw Tomoyo bumped me and said "Li-kun"

"No his right I should it's just it's been awhile since I socialized with people so I'm very shy" I said in a normal voice.

"No it's ok sorry didn't mean it that way "Li-kun said.

"Well for now on you'll stick with us and we'll help you through school!" said Tomoyo.

"So does this s mean we-were friends?" I said a smile forming on my face.

"If you want miss Sakura . but in other words yes." Said Eriol-kun.

"Thank you!" I said giving them a smile but then realization hit me.

"Is it alright with you Li-kun if I hang out with you guys?" I asked hoping he say his.

"Huh? Of course it is." said Li-kun

"Sigh I'm glad thank you all so much" I said giving them a another smile.

"Alright enough talking I want to see what MY Tomoyo-Chan has made for me today." Said Eriol-kun getting closer to Tomoyo.

"Why its right in front of you "said Tomoyo seducely.

Then they started to kiss whick made my blush a lot.

"Hey guys get a room !" yelled Li-kun

"Your embarrassing Kinomoto-san" Li-kun yelled again, which surprised me he was actually paying attention to me. I smiled as Li-kun try to pry Eriol-kun off Tomoyo.

NORMAL POV

Off in the distance watching this friendship unfold was Kikyo and her gang of sluts.

There was Leo Kagura and White Kana here gang of slut's right behind her. (LOOK I KNOW THAT THESE RE INUYASH ACHARCTERS BUT TO ME THERE ALL SLUTS SO I HAD TO USE THEM WELL EXPCET KANA BUT I WAS RUNNING OUT OF NAME)

"Oh Kinomoto from this day forward I'm gonna make your life as miserable as hell!"(YEAH LIKE YOU SHOULD KN OW YOUR FROM HELL) Growled Kikyo.

TO BE CONTUNIED

like I said im new to this and I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND LIKE I SAID THERE WILL BE SOME LEMON AND I HOPE I GET MORE REVIEWS FROM YOU!!! PLEASE NO FLAMES!!!!


	3. Talking and Hugging

When Worlds Collide CH.3

Summary: Syaoran comes from a rich background heir to the Li clan and is the most popular kid in school, Sakura comes from a poor background and is diseased she's new in Tomoeda high school; she is very quiet and distant from people. What happens when these two people's worlds meet? SXS

After school 

Sakura's Pov

It was the end of the day and just when I was about to get up….

"Hey Sakura-chan can do you wanna hang out after school?" Asked Tomoyo.

"Umm... Sure if it's no bother." I said.

"No not at all. Right Li-kun?" Asked Tomoyo. She turned her head towards Li-kun and smiled.

His face got red. I wonder if he has a fever?

"Wh-what do you mean I-it's not my decision." Stammered Li-kun.

"Well if you say so. So where are we going" I asked.

"Were going to my house Sakura-chan, and maybe let you model my clothes." Said Tomoyo getting all starry eyed. She grabbed my hand and walked me towards the door.

Eriol's Pov 

I watched as my sweet, but crazy girlfriend drag poor miss Sakura out of the room. I look to my side to see little Syaoran in a daze blushing. I smiled.

"Well, well isn't that cute little Syaoran's blushing at our new friend" I Teased.

Syaoran looked at me and shook his head furiously and looked annoyed.

" Shut the Hell up!!" Yelled Syaoran.

"Whatever you say little Syaoran" I said.

I walked out the door to hear "Stop calling me little!!"

I laughed.

Syaoran's Pov

Just because he's a couple of months older he thinks he can call me little Argh I get so pissed when he calls me that. I thought.

We were all walking on toward Daidoji's house when I heard "HOEE…."

it was Kinomoto-san.

"This is your house?" Asked a surprised Kinomoto-san.

"Yes it is. My Mother owns a designer clothes corporation so were very wealthy." Said Daidoji.

We were in front of Daidoji mansion where big iron gates opened up or us. I mean its no big deal for me I lived in one for a big portion of my life, and so did Eriol he lives in an old fashion mansion in Tomoeda.

"Miss Sakura you've never been in a mansion has you?" Asked Eriol.

"No I haven't" Said Kinomoto-san.

"Oh I thought you have because you said you were home schooled." Said Daidoji.

"Well I was but it was by brother's best friend Tsukishiro Yukito" Said Kinomoto-san.

We were now in Daidoji's room on the couches waiting for the maid for our tea.

"Oh so is Tsukishiro-san a good friend of yours too" Asked Daidoji.

"Well yes…" Said Kinomoto-san blushing a little Which I wonder why?

"Oh so you like Tsukishiro-san" Asked Eriol. That got me popping my head up to look straight towards Kinomoto-san.

"Oh I knew Yukito-san my whole life, and I had a childhood crush on him…" Hearing that made me feel a little…sad? Why was I sad? Was I sad because she liked someone? Or is it because she was already taken?

**You're sad because she already likes someone sheesh are you that dense about your own feelings?**

_You again!? God leave me alone! _

**Yeah but you know you feel bad**

I look at her shirt that said "innocent"

_That fits her personality quiet well she was dense but cute and hey I bet she still has her innocence …maybe I'll…Wait what the hell I'm I thinking_

**Like I said you really…**

But my thoughts were interrupted when I heard the rest Of her sentence.

"But when I was younger I confessed my feelings to him. but he told me my feelings were only for him as for my farther… and he was right so he's like part of the family now." Finished Kinomoto-san.

I then felt relived that she didn't have feelings for him any more… No wait Ugh!!

"Huh? Li-kun are you ok you were out of it for a while?" Asked Kinomoto.

"N-no I'm alright "

I look away to the side to see Eriol smirking at me then I looked down toward the floor.

"Oh so Sakura-chan why were you home schooled anyway" Asked Tomoyo.

Everything went silent so I looked up to see Kinomoto-san's smile fell.

Sakura's Pov

Oh no, Oh no what do I say? I'm not rich so there goes that excuse. Ohh... I can't tell them Why I really needed Yukito-san to home school me what do I do….

"Umm Sakura what's wrong did I say something wrong" Said Tomoyo.

Then I thought of an idea.

"Oh no I-I'm sorry it's just that I had a bullying problem back in my old school so my Dad thought It would be best for me to be home schooled." I lied.

"Oh is that why? I'm sorry if I brought any bad memories." Said Tomoyo.

"No, no it's ok." I said.

I felt guilty that I lied to my new friends but it was for a good reason.

"Well what time is it" I asked.

"It's…6:30(I know but pretend they been there for hours)" Said Eriol.

"Oh well I better be going I need to make dinner tonight" I said.

"Yeah and I need to get home too to start on my homework" Said Li-kun.

"Alright well I'll see you two later thanks for coming" Said Tomoyo.

"Well Thank you for having me I'll be off" I said as I head out the door.

As soon as I was near the gates I felt a hand on, my shoulder. I was startled and scared of who it might be until I heard… "Kinomoto-san are you okay?"

I turn my head to be met with big amber eyes.

Syaoran's Pov

"Oh Li-kun it's you" Said Kinomoto-san.

"Hi can I walk you home" I asked

"Umm...sure but don't you need to get home." She asked.

"Well…i-it's not safe for a girl to wander the streets at night" I said.

"Oh thank you." She said then smiled which made me blush.

"Oh Li-kun are you catching a cold? This is the second time today your face looks flushed." Shed said worried. She then raised her hand up to my forehead, which made me blush even more.

"I-I'm alright" I said while moving her hand off my forehead then moving towards the left pathway.

"Umm…Li-kun"? Said Kinomoto-san.

"What?" I asked. As I was still walking.

"Um…two things one your ho-holding m-my h-hand .." I stopped As soon as I heard that. I turn my head to see a blushing sak- I mean Kinomoto-san and our hands laced together…AGAIN!

I let go of her hand immediately and looked away.

"A-And second your going the wrong way" She said. We both sweat dropped.

"Ah… Right I knew that." I said acting serious. Then as soon as I walked to the right I tripped forward into a bucket of water left out near a store.

I got up and rubbed my head then I heard a melodious sound. I turn my head to see Kinomoto-san giggling out of her mind. She had one hand on her stomach and one covering her mouth. I was in awe by this new emotion. I haven't heard her laugh before. And I loved it.

"Oh (giggle) I-I'm (giggle) S-So (giggle) S-s-sorry (giggle) Ar-Are Y-you (giggle) O-ok? (Giggle)."

Then I started to smile a small smile but a smile. But it didn't last long I then heard the ragging of coughing. I panicked she fell to floor coughing and coughing. I scrambled to her and started to hold her shoulders which were shaking.

"A-Are you alright!? Hey are you alright?! I yelled. Her coughing started to calm down and she was breathing normally. I was relived.

"Are you ok" I asked her again more softly.

She then started to tense up.

What was going on what just happened there? I thought.

Sakura's Pov

Oh no why this why now oh no I need to get home fast so I can take my medicine. I haven't laughed like that in a while and now it costs me by having a cough attack why here and why now out of all places?! I asked myself.

"Are you ok?" I herd again I looked up into his concerned eyes.

"I-I'm o-ok I laughed too much and my throat got dry that's all" I said if it was merely nothing. Giving him a reinsuring smile. I was only half lying.

He was still looking at me questionly. But then lift me up so I was standing.

"Alright what ever you say" said Li-kun. I hope I didn't upset him. He was all wet and it was breezy.

"Are you sure your ok it's cold how about you just go home and…" But was interrupted.

"No I'm taking you home so let's go." He said. Then we walked silently the whole way.

As we finally got to the front of my house I bowed.

"I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused thank you so much for taking me home safely" I said.

It was silent I thought he was still mad at me so looked up to see his eyes widen.

Syaoran's Pov

Wow this girl is something she always apologizes and is always so polite. This was one of the first times someone thanked me like this, leaving me in dismay.

"Oh I see your still mad at me …I'm sorry again" She said.

"N-no wait I-its ok I-it's not your fault and besides thank you for the company' I said.

"Well see you tomorrow at school. Ja!" she said but before she left she gave me a hug, letting me smell her soft cherry blossom scent. She then ran in her house leaving me in shock. Bu then found the strength to use my legs and walked home.

I could still feel her soft auburn hair caress my check and smell her sweet fragrance. I was all memorizing but quickly shock my head of any other thoughts.

Sakura's Pov

I was leaning against the door frame thinking about what I just did. What was I thinking, hugging him like that all though it was nice to feel his muscular chest beneath me and smell his sand wood scented colane and ….HOE… what I'm I thinking?

Well its 7:30 Might as well get a small bite to eat take my medicine and head off to bed.

I check around to see if Toya was home but he still wasn't.

I did those things and got under the covers. As I close my eyes I think of tht dream I had the other night.

_Could Li-kun be him. My dream guy._

My eyes then faded shut.

Syaoran's Pov

I got into bed still thinking about the past events. Ugh I met her once today and I'm going GA GA over her god what does this mean!? I've never felt this way before. Then I thought of the dream I had the previous night.

_Could that stupid annoying voice be right…could that girl be Kinomoto-san…Sakura_

Was the last thing I thought of before I drifted to sleep.

_SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT… HEY I HAVE A LIFE TO YOU KNOW. ANYWAY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWSAND COMMENTS!! ANWAY I WILL DO LEMON IF PEOPLE EMAIL ME TO I WILL IF YOU WANT. ANYWAY DON'T WORRY MOR DRAMA WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! BUT PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW AND RATE._

_NO FLAMES PLEASE!!! THANK YOU !!_


	4. A Christmas to Remeber

When Worlds Collide CH.4

Summary: Syaoran comes from a rich background heir to the Li clan and is the most popular kid in school, Sakura comes from a poor background and is diseased she's new in Tomoeda high school; she is very quiet and distant from people. What happens when these two people's worlds meet? SXS

Oh by the way there all 15 years old.

THESE ARE SOME EXTREA CHARACTERS IM ADDING

**Chiharu Mihara**

**Naoko Yanagisawa**

**Rika Sasaki**

**Takashi Yamazaki**

I HOPED I SPELLED THEM RIGHT

x I GIVE THANXS TO x :

crazie-foe-u

Shiona Acitiu

RedWingedAngel002

CherryWEI

czakali

Princess-KagomeHigurashi

Iloveshammpo

insanity-ward

Syaoran's POV

It's been months since Kinomoto-san transferred to our school. She is a close friend of mine but she still feels far away. Well it's almost Christmas , and its close to Present Day.( **OK I MADE IT UP IT'S LIKE WHEN YOU GIVE YOUR FRIENDS PRESENTS BEFORE CHRISTMAS BREAK UP BECAUSE YOU MIGHT NOT SEE THEM LATER) **

"Oh how I can't wait till Present day, to give my beloved friends the gifts I have gotten them." Said Daidoji with starry eyes.

"What's Present day?" Asked Kinomoto-san

"What!? You don't know what Present Day is?"

"No. You know I've never been to a school before so I don't know the special events you do. "

"What did you do on valentine's day?" Asked Mihara.

"I exchange gifts with my family."

"What about your friends?" Asked Yanagisawa.

"Well, the only other friend I had have outside my family was Yukito-san, and well he is considered family."

I flinched when I heard that mans name. I don't even know the guy, but I get mad how she says his name so familiar. Why is that?

**Because you like her admit it YOU LIKE HER!**

_You again ugh I thought I got rid of you weeks ago!?_

**Well… you didn't and you're just mad because he was a former crush of hers.**

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the next question.

"So you've never had a Secrete Santa?" Asked Sasaki.

Kinomoto-san shook a no.

"A Secret Admirer?" She asked again.

She shook another no.

I was …happy.

Ever since she transferred here she became friends with Daidoji's friends. Mihara Chiharu, Yanagisawa Naoko, Sasaki Rika Yamazaki Takashi, Mihara's boyfriend

" HOHOHOHOHOHOHHO!!!" Laughed Daidoji.

"I shall tape this precious memory and call it " First present for Sakura-Chan" Said Daidoji starry eyed.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Hey did you know that Christmas was invited by small Alaska Eskimos with very pointed ears and in order …" said Yamazaki.

Then in mid sentence was dragged by the ear by his girlfriend Mihara Chiharu, they've been together since elementary school.

"Yeah, yeah keep talking" said Mihara as she dragged Yamazaki out of the room.

Yamazaki Takashi was on my soccer team and was the biggest liar ever since…preschool or so I heard.

"Umm… does he always do that?" Asked Kinomoto-san.

"Oh yes all the time and is always stopped by Chiharu-chan." Said Sasaki.

"But I thought they are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Oh they are they just show their love differently"

She tilted her head and said "Hoe?"

I smiled. For that saying was so…so… cute. I had to admit she may be one of our top students but she is so clueless at times. That gives her the innocent look of a child, making her even more adorable then she already is. Wait what I'm I thinking that for GRRR!!

I started to shake my head out of though's thoughts.

"Li-kun are you ok?" Asked Kinomoto-san.

I turned my head towards her to see her face looking concerned.

I HATE IT when she looks that way it makes me feel sad…and…and guilty.

Sakura's POV

It's been months since I transferred here and the people here are very nice, sometimes I get evil looks from Sakiyo-san and her gang but I tend not to worry. I'm worry as ever now about hiding my sickness and they still don't know that I don't have a mother or a farther. I always change the subject and I'm being more careful around Li-kun about it, ever since the incident. Li-kun acts strange around me and gets red a lot, but still he is very kind even though his reputation say's other wise.

Right now Li-kun was staring at me in a daze, then he shook his head, I'm wondering if he's getting a cold or something, it is winter after all.

So I asked what was wrong, and he looks at me.

"Oh I'm alright it's nothing" I looked the other way.

"Li-kun do you celebrate Present day?"

" Uhh…Uhhh…"

"I'll answer that for him…no. He didn't even celebrate it with his own girlfriends…not even with us." Said Eriol-kun.

"Oh I see…Well Li-kun do you mind if I give you a present day gift"

Li-kun's head snapped up and looked at me as though I was crazy.

Syaoran's POV

She is truly …truly … I can't even find words for what she made me feel. In the past everyone knew I didn't celebrate presents day so they didn't bother getting me anything, not even my old girlfriends didn't consider giving me a gift. No one…Not even Eriol or Daidoji… my friends…The key word is NO ONE.

"Li-kun…"

"Uh…uh… Sure whatever you want"

I mentally hit myself. Stupid…stupid…stupid…look what you just done. I was excepecting her to say "You cold heartless beast I'm not giving you a present!" Or something like that but when I looked down at her face, and she was…was … smiling!? A little sweet smile, which made my face burn up.

"Well ok. I'll do my best to get all my friends presents…Oh but I don't have that much allowance left so the might not be very special." Kinomoto-san said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Anything from you Sakura-Chan is very special, and I'll treasure it forever." Said Daidoji with once again starry eyes.

Then the school bell started to ring signaling everyone sit down in their assigned seats. But I still was looking at the auburn haired beauty next to me…WHAT!!? UGH I need more control over my mind.

DAYS LATER IT'S PRESENT DAY ( I know I'm a skipper don't hate me)

"HAPPY PRESENT DAY SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Yelled Daidoji hugging Kinomoto-san. 

Daidoji gave Kinomoto-san a huge pink box to her and she gave her a tiny little purple box. She gave everyone a tiny little box, and everyone was about to open them when Kinomoto-san stopped them.

"For my present's I want all of you to open them on Christmas Eve or Christmas. Ok?"

"ALRIGHT" Sighed everyone.

"Sigh I guess I'll have to wait till I open my dear Sakura-Chan's gift"

I noticed she didn't give me a gift so I thought she didn't get me a gift after all I was…was…disappointed that she didn't remember or just didn't care so I walked outside the school.

Sakura's POV (Yeah)

I then realized that I forgotten to give his gift when I turn to tell him I saw him walking toward the gate of the school so I try to run after him before he goes.

"Sakura-Chan where are you going." Asked Tomoyo.

"I have top do something important call me later Merry Christmas everyone" I said… well yelled while running. I had to slow down cause I might have an attack again, But I have to give this to Li-kun first.

I finally got to his back and I frantically grabbed his wrist then I stopped I was out of breath. He then turned around letting me grabbing his gift tight to my chest.

Syaoran's POV (AGAIN)

I turn around to find Sakura…Kinomoto-san holding my wrist bending down breathing heavily.

"Uhh Hey Kinomoto-san are you ok? What's wrong?"

She finally got her breath back and stood up straight letting go of my wrist, grabbing a small package.

"Li-kun you left without saying anything…is something wrong?"

"Oh umm…nothing." I lied.

"Well you shouldn't have because I …I …" Stuttered Kinomoto-san

I looked straight toward her eyes and I got trapped lost inside those beautiful green …no pure emerald eyes.

Sakura's POV

Why I am so nervous why… sure I've been feeling weird around him but now I'm… I'm not sure what to do. Will he reject my present? Will he laugh at my present? I don't know what to think about it …but…I held the gift closer to my chest. No. He told me it was ok to give him a gift…but was he saying because of the others might think? NO! Syaoran's not like that! Wait did I just say his first name in my mind? I'll give him my present. My mind is made up. First thing to do is stop staring at his eyes. His gentle… Captivating auburn eyes. Uh get a grip Sakura just say it…say it…

"I wanted to give you your gift for Christmas" There I said it.

Syaoran's POV

My mind snapped back into reality when she said _"I wanted to give you your gift for Christmas" _She then outstretched her arms towards me with the package in her hands.

"Here you go I hope you like it. But like I said before don't open it till Christmas or Christmas Eve…ok?

She really is something. Amazing… no that word is to demeaning for what she describes. I never met a girl like her before.

Sakura's POV

Everything turned silent the sound I could hear was the wind blowing through my body shivering in it's wake. Then I thought he didn't want it.

"S-sorry to bother you I'll be going now" I was chocking down my tears to not show him that I was sad. Why you ask? I cant even answer the question myself it just hurts to know that he…why he out of all people? But still it hurts even worse then the pain rushing through my body from all the running I did.

I was about to turn around to leave when he grabbed my shoulder turning me around into his embrace. He locked one of his arms around my waist and the other holding onto my shoulder against him. I then felt warm and the pain slowly began to vanish.

Syaoran's POV

What was I doing I saw her turn away when my heart took over my body. I was holding gently afraid that I would break her small frame around my big frame. My hand was holding her shoulder in a big grip when I realized it must hurt so I loosen my grip on her even more. _" Oh no what was I thinking I must have scared her to death what if she now hates me" _though it was nice being able to hold her in my arms I never consider what she felt but now I have to tell her what I'm thinking.

"Thank you for the gift. Yes I will open it on Christmas eve." I said as I released her out of my arms. I started to miss her warmth already. She stood still for awhile then finally shook her head then smiled.

"N-no its okay. am very happy you accept it Li-kun. Really I am"

"Well I guess I'll see you after vacation" She said.

"Umm… C-can I have your phone number?" I felt stupid just saying that. She stared at me for a minute.

"S-so wee can talk over vacation to keep in touch if your not going anywhere I mean" I said.

"What about you aren't you going to celebrate with your family?" She asked.

"No not this year everyone in my family is busy this vacation so I'm spending Christmas alone." I lied. Actually I don't want to go to Hong Kong for Christmas because my mother will be bugging me about finding a wife for the clan and the elders will be on my case all vacation.

"Oh I see well my family spends Christmas at home every year so I'll be here. Here's my number" She took out a note book from her backpack and started to write then ripped out a piece a paper with her number on it.

"Oh great thanks. Oh here mine" She gave me her notebook and then I put my number.

"Okay. So I guess I'll talk to you later. Bye Li-kun" She then started to walk when I stopped her once again.

"Yeah what is it?"

Your house is far away from the school isn't it?"

"Well…To be honest yeah it is."

"Well how about I give you a ride home on my motorcycle?"

'Umm …well" She looked nervous I knew why.

"Don't worry I'm an experience driver. come on you trust me don't you? "I outstretched my hand for an offer.

"Yes okay."

I smiled then pulled her over to the parking lot where my motorcycle was, I strapped my helmet and gave Kinomoto-san my extra helmet when her cell phone rang. _**(okay I know she's poor but hey her brother and her need some emergency communication, Don't worry it's a little cheap phone) **_

"Oh hello Oni-chan. What is it? Oh I see. I'll save you dinner. Okay bye." She then hanged up her phone.

"What's wrong?"

"My Oni-Chan said he be home late tonight."

"That's great. Cause now I can give you a joy ride before I take you home"

"Oh okay but-but still be careful driving" She puts on her helmet and get behind me on the motorcycle.

"Hold on tight" She then wrapped her arms tightly around me and her legs are pressed against me. I smirked at her motions._" Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea" _I thought. I then took off the kick stand and started the engine then rode off into the street. Her hands tightened their hold on me as I sped up. I could feel her fingers clutching my shirt, I speed around the corners, feeling her body pressed against mine as she moved with me. Then we were at a red light.

"Hey are you enjoying the ride?"

"It was feel's great" I smiled at the answer.

"Then that was nothing hold on"

The light turned green and we sped off once again.

as we leaned together for a corner She screamed in pleasure. Everything was a blur as we sped around the streets, I didn't care where we were going I forgot the real reason about taking on the ride but I didn't cared anymore, all I care about is the thrill of the wind tugging on my clothes and the touch and laughter of this girl.

Finally we reached our distention her small yellow house.

I took off my helmet. "Did you like the ride?" she jumped off the seat and gave me the helmet.

"That was amazing! I've never had so much fun like that in a long time! Thank you!" She gave me a big smile which made me smile as well. I noticed her hair was messy as mine.

" Hey no problem anytime. So I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay thank you Li-kun!" once again I was met by her warm embrace. she pulled away slowly and was centimeters close to my face. I pushed some of her wind blown hair behind her ear and she graced me with a small smile. Once again I was lost looking her emerald eyes. but it didn't last long for she pulled away. Then she started to walk to the front of her door. She then turned around.

"Thank you Li-kun call me" She then closed the door leaving me alone once again; I put on my helmet and drove home.

Sakura's POV

I watched him drive off leaving me breathless. I turned around to felt my chest. I could feel the bagging of my heart increase._ "It's probably because of the thrill of the motorcycle, or is it"_ An image of Li-kun haunted my head. _"No it couldn't have been. No never mind ill go cook myself some dinner it's already 5:00._

DAYS LATER…

It's been days since Present day and I've talked to Li-kun a lot on the phone, Christmas is tomorrow and I couldn't wait. My Oni-Chan and I are going to have some time together, Just as soon as he and Yukito-san comes home from Beijing. My brother has a girlfriend in Beijing and he went to visit her for the holidays. I couldn't go with him for because of my sickness so I stood home. Yukito-san offered to stay but I told him to go and have fun. I still haven't told Li-kun about my Oni-Chan leaving me home alone or even that I don't have parents and I wanted it to stay that way. Tomoyo and Eriol-kun went to England for the holidays to visit some family members. Chiharu and Yamazaki-kun went to Tokyo for the holidays and so did Naoko and Rika. Leaving Just Li-kun and I in Tomoeda.

Just then thunder storms started and it started to pour mixed with snow, it stood that way for the whole day. The phone started to rang.

"Hello Kinomoto residences Sakura speaking"

" _Hey Kaijou bad news The airport says it cant fly tonight because of the storm in Tomoeda so I wont be home till December 26__th__ when the air ports open again."_

I was shocked and sad. I wanted to spend a Christmas with my only brother but now… unshed tears were forming in my eyes.

"No…it's okay well celebrate then okay be save" I said trying to be strong.

"_Okay well don't forget to take your medicine and you stauy safe too. Goodbye." _Then he hanged up.

I sat on the couch staring at our small Christmas tree with its lights on. I was waiting to put the angel on top with Oni-chan like we do every year. But now... I can't this year. Then the lights start to flicker then finally shut off leaving me in complete darkness. I was scared…and lonely.

Syaoran's POV

The light went out ugh you got to be kidding I think al Tomoeda went out. Wait all of… Sakura…she's probably scared… I should go over her house…no wait she probably has her parents and brother there with her…So she might not need me. But to make sure I'll call her cell.

I started to dial her number waiting for her to pick up.

"_H-(hiccup) Hello"_

" Kinomoto-san hey are you okay"

"_Y-(Hiccup) yes I-I'm f-(hiccup) Fine"_

"Kinomoto are you-you crying what's wrong are you okay!? Tell me the truth"

"_Li-kun..._Then the line went dead.

"Kinomoto…KINOMOTO!"

Shit I had to run over to her place fast it's too risky to ride on my bike gotta run for it.

I then started to run to Kinomoto's place.

LATER…

I finally got to her door and began to knock on the door.

"Kinomoto-san it's me Li Syaoran open up!"

Then the door opened to reveal Kinomoto their with her bangs covering her eyes. I don't get everything's dark and it's too quiet.

I walk in and she just sat on the couch, as though nothings wrong.Teh I sat next to her.

"Why did you come here?"

"Why? WHY!? You sounded like you were crying are you okay? Why is everything quiet? Where are your parents?! Where is your brother?! I want is answers now!!

Then she fell to the floor with her hands in front of her she began to shake and then I saw water dripping onto the carpet floor. Though It wasn't water…it was tears.

I just realized that I must have scared the crap out of her. So I kneeled down next to her.

To see her beautiful eyes clouded up with tears because of my rage.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you I was just …just…"

"NO (sob) I SHOULD BE SORRY FOR NOT TELLING YOU WHAT (SOB) GOING ON (Sob) IS!" She cried.

"(sob) MY BROTHER LEFT FOR BEJING WITH YUKITO-SAN (SOB) AND…AND…MY PARENTS… AND...MY PARENTS...(SOB).

"It's alright you don't have to tell me everything if you don't want to. But…But I want to know because I care about you are a dear friend to me so I want to be with you when you're alone." There I said it finally… Said it.

She then turns towards me for me to see clouded emerald pools.

"Oh Li-kun" She hen leaped toward me and wrapped her arms around my waist and buries her head into my chest making it wet.

"Thank you…Thank you so much" she tighten her arms around my waist as I returned the favor.

LATER ON THAT NIGHT … 

The drama turned down I helped her with putting candles everywhere to light her house. I then noticed the small Christmas tree, but the top was missing, I look down to see an angel placed in a tiny little box wrapped in bubble wrap.

"That's the angel for our tree" I turned around to see her there smiling sadly.

" Why is it not on top yet"

"Because I top the tree every year with my brother. But he's stuck at the airport till the storm clears up, which isn't until December 26th "

"Oh I-I'm sorry"

"It's alright you didn't know" She then sat on the couch and motioned me to sit next to her so I did, and the most surprising thing happened she cuddled up to my side and put her head on my shoulder wrapping the blanket around us.

"It's a little cold in here so I thought this would be a good way to keep us warm. Is it okay with you?"

I blushed at her touch but then said "Yes it's fine with me." I wrapped my arms around her waist and laid my head down on top of her head, as my nose was welcomed to the smell of her cherry blossom Scented hair, stronger then before. then from my view I noticed a portrait of a woman with gray hair, with emerald eyes and next to her was a man with light auburn hair and glasses, in front of him was a small boy guessing around 10 with a serious expression on his face, next to him was a small girl holding the boys hand and the young woman's hand with bright emerald eyes, light auburn hair and a smile that could out shine the sun any day. That's when I realized that was Sakura as a little girl and that must be her family. But I wonder why was there an old family portrait and not a new one. I looked around for more of the same people but nothing.

" Kinomoto-san?" I looked down to see her eyes closed and then she heard himshe looked up.

"Hmm?"

"Is that you family" I asked while pointing at the portrait.

Then I felt her tense up. I looked down to see her eyes scared.

Sakura's POV

Oh no what should I do? But then my mind cleared remembering what he said

"_It's alright you don't have to tell me everything if you don't want to. But…But I want to know because I care about you are a dear friend to me so I want to be with you when you're alone."_

I smiled I can trust him I will tell him.

"Yes it was"

"Huh? What so you mean it was?"

"Well before I tell you do you promise not to tell anyone. Because I plan on telling everyone else when I'm ready."

"Yes I promise I won't tell anyone"

I took a deep breathe "You see… that picture was taken a couple of weeks before my mother died"

I paused to see he was shocked and looked sad.

"She died from an illness that no one knew of. As for my farther… (Deep breathe) He was killed in a car accident a year ago."

I look up once again to see his reaction, and then continued.

"Leaving my brother and I. As soon as our farther died He worked a lot of jobs to maintain our house and supplies."

"Why…? Why didn't you tell us this?"

He looked down on me and his eyes were full of sadness and sorrow.

"Because I don't need sympathy from others just because of these unfortunate events, I'm not a baby anymore, and I have to learn how to depend on myself'

I felt his grip tighten on my waist and he turned me around to look at him straight in the eye.

"Were your friends of course we will feel bad for you but that wont change how we act towards you."

He then put his hand on top of head and ran his fingers though my hair

"I do know how you feel though the pain of loosing a parent"

My eyes widen at that fact.

"I lost my dad when I was six years old from a diesis too."

I then wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I happy that I can trust you…Syaoran."

Syaoran's POV

What did she just call me?

"What did you just call me?'

"Syaoran…I call my closet friends by their first names" She placed her hand on my check and looked at my eyes.

"If it's okay with you"

I smiled a sincere smile this girl has me doing that a lot lately.

I put my forehead on hers.

"Yes…for you…of course it is…as long as I can call you Sakura"

She smiled back and was now on my lap and she snuggled closer to me if that was even possible.

"Yes you can" She then kissed my right cheek. I was even more surprised then ever. She still hasn't removed her mouth from my cheek, her nose rubbing my cheek. I held her even closer to me. The only thing separating us now was our clothing. She then removed her mouth from my face and look into my eyes. They was a sparkle in them that I haven't seen in them before, and I loved it.

Sakura's POV

I felt a warm sensation whenever in near him I love it.

Normal POV

That's when they thought the same thing.

"_I'm in love with her/him"_

To be continued…

Now just scroll down for those who are really paying attention

1….

2.

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14 almost there

15

16

17

18

19

20 HERE WE ARE TO CONTUE THE STORY…

Where we left off…Right now Sakura and Syaoran are locked in each others arms.

Syaoran's POV

I realized I love her and now were now centimeters apart. I am so happy now that she calling me Syaoran and I can call her Sakura.

"Sakura" I breathed just before I was about to kiss her clock bell rung startling us apart on separate place on the couch. I looked up at the clock to see it was midnight.

"Merry Christmas Syaoran"

Then it hit me I almost forgot I got up from the couch and got my knapsack I brought with me.

Sakura's POV

I watched Syaoran go over to the coat rack and brought over two packages.

"Well…Sakura Remember when you told us not to open these presents until Christmas?"

My smiled widen as I saw the gift I had given him. but who gave him the other one?

"Sakura this gift right here" He pointed to the other package with pink wrapping and silver ribbon. "Is for you"

"I felt guilty that you gave me a gift, so I wanted to get you one in return…so here" He handed me the gift.

"Thank you…Syaoran" I was still getting use to calling him his name.

"Can I open your present now?" I nodded a yes. I noticed the he carefully unwrapped the gift folding the wrapping and put the ribbon on top.

"You know you don't have to unwrap it like that, it's just us"

"Well I just like to save the wrapping"

He finally opened the box to reveal the small trinket I have given him.

Syaoran's POV

I lifted the necklace in front of my face to identify a wood craven wolfs head, with little emeralds in bidden in the eye sockets.**(P.S THE EMERLADS ARTNT REAL)** I turned my head towards her.

"Your name means "little wolf" So I thought it would look good on you. Do you like it?"

"Yes I do thank you" I put the necklace on then once again examined it. When I felt something carved in the back. I turned it around to see "Syaoran" carved out.

"I…made it myself, I know it may not be the best, but I hope you still like it?"

"I like it even more knowing you made this"

"Hoe?" I chuckled there she goes again acting as innocent as a child.

"Anyone can go out and buy a present, but its more special to know that someone they care about took the time to make it."

She then gave me another one of her big smiles.

"Hey aren't you gonna open my gift?"

"Oh right okay" She then started to rip the wrapping paper and pieces went al over the place. I smiled at her child antics.

"You know it's just us you don't have to open it like that' I was teasing her for her comment. she then stuck out her tongue at me, making her even more childish.

When she opened the box I saw her face was plastered with a smile.

She took it out to examine it.

Sakura's POV

I took it out and it was a silver charm bracelet, with all the things I liked on it.

"How did you know?"

"When we asked you what things you liked. You know I do pay attention to what you say."

The charm bracelet had a charm of a teddy bear, a pink crystal heart, a cherry blossom, and a rainbow.

I then tried to put the bracelet on but couldn't

"Here let me clasp it"

"O-okay" I blushed as he got closer. I felt his touch on my wrist as he clasped it ok.

"There" I felt his breath on my face.

" Th-thank you Syaoran I love it thank you"

Then the light's came back on lighting the whole room .

"Well I guess you have to go home now" I was sad I wanted him to stay longer, but I know I cant force him.

" How about I stay until this afternoon"

"Y-YES that would be okay"

"You can take the guest room let me get your stuff" I got up to go to the coat rack.

"N-no I'll get it." He then got up and then he sopped in front of me. I wondered why he stopped then I looked up to see the one thing I dreaded on Christmas mistletoe.

Syaoran's POV

Oh no oh no what should I do. I then looked down to see her face look terrified.

"P-Please don't hit me"

"What? Why should I? Why are you telling me that?"

"You don't know? under mistletoe the boy gets to hit the girl off the head. My Oni-Chan does that every year."

I smiled down at her. She truly is a child at heart, such innocence. Making love her even more.

"What?"

"That's not what you do under a mistletoe"

"Oh? Oni-Chan is so mean. So what do you so under a mistletoe?"

I smirked then put hand on her cheek. She then looked up at me with her beautiful emerald eyes.

"I'll show you." I whispered.

I leaned forward towards her rosey pink lips.

Sakura's POV

I saw him leaning towards my face, my mind was screaming no, but my body had other plans, so I started to close me eyes waiting for the warmth of his lips but it never came. So I opened my eyes to see Syaoran still in front of my face.

"Syaoran what are you…." I was interrupted when I felt a warm presence upon me cheek. His lips felt so tender against my cheek.

Finally he lifted his mouth off my check and he looked into my eyes.

"That's what you do under mistletoe"

Syaoran's POV

What was I thinking!? I almost kissed her on the lips. Oh well she isn't hitting me or backing away. Although feeling her soft cheek was rewarding.

"Umm I'll get my stuff' I walked over to get my stuff, then I walked toward the stairs. "Which way to the guest room?"

"Huh? Oh go up then to your right"

"_I hoped I didn't scare her" _I thought.

I walked up stirs to the guest room then went into the bed staring t the ceiling.

Sakura's POV

What just happened? I just got my first cheek kiss by someone I deeply care for. I then started to walk up stairs; I took my medicine then went under the covers.

I stared up at the ceiling then toward my charm bracelet on the dresser. I touched right cheek to feel where he had kissed me.

Syaoran's POV

I held the wolf head in my hands and I was still staring at the ceiling reflecting on theses past events that took place. Then I placed one hand on the place she kissed me with her soft lips.

Normal POV

Then they once again thought the same thing

"This_ is one Christmas I will not forget"_ Before both falling asleep.

Really TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!

Sorry about the late update a lot of things were happening. Anyway sorry I hope you guys will like it!!! Please review!!!! And please no flames!!!!!!


	5. Rude or Sweet awakenings?

When Worlds Collide CH.5

Summary: Syaoran comes from a rich background heir to the Li clan and is the most popular kid in school, Sakura comes from a poor background and is diseased she's new in Tomoeda high school; she is very quiet and distant from people. What happens when these two people's worlds meet? SXS

Oh by the way there all 15 years old.

THESE ARE SOME EXTREA CHARACTERS IM ADDING

**Chiharu Mihara**

**Naoko Yanagisawa**

**Rika Sasaki**

**Takashi Yamazaki**

I HOPED I SPELLED THEM RIGHT

x I GIVE THANXS TO x :

crazie-foe-u

Shiona Acitiu

RedWingedAngel002

CherryWEI

czakali

Princess-KagomeHigurashi

Iloveshammpo

insanity-ward

Angst lover

Ur w0rst niightm4r3

Sakura's Pov

I awoke from the most amazing dream I had in a long time. I dreamed Syaoran came over, and we spend Christmas Eve together. But lastly...I touched my cheek trying to remember the warmth of his lips on my cheek. I sighed for because it was only a dream. I got up, and walked towards my dresser when something caught my eye. Upon my dresser was the beautiful bracelet I have dreamed of… or so I thought I dreamed of. My eyes widen in realization it wasn't a dream and that meant….

Syaoran's Pov 

I awoke and stared up at my bedroom ceiling. I then realized I wasn't in my room I was in Sakura's house. I arose from bed when something bounced up and down upon my chest.

It was the necklace which Sakura had given me, from last night. I smiled and blushed slightly of remembrance of last nights events. I then proceeded walking to Sakura's room.

Sakura's Pov 

Oh my god…..oh my god….h-he's here in MY house! I then heard a knock on my door.

"Hey…Sakura…it's me…Syaoran"

My eyes widen, and I began to panic. _"Oh no! What do I do?!" _I thought.I began to get up from bed when…of course my legs got tangle in the sheets and I fell off my bed "HOE!!"I landed face first onto my bedroom floor.

"Sakura? You ok?"

"Ow." I began to rub my head from the collision. "Y-yea I'm fine." I straightened out my Pj's, and my hair, then began walking towards my door. When I opened my door I was nose to nose with Syaoran!?

Syaoran's Pov 

_Oh god. I'm nose to nose with the emerald eyed angel, who has stolen my heart._

**Ohhh…come on shes right in front of your face kiss her! You know you want to…**

_Y-you again!? Leave me alone! I don't need this right now… not this early!_

I continued to stare at the angel in front of me. I began observing her body. She was wearing a short-sleeved, buttoned, shirt which brought out her curves. I saw her first few buttons of her shirt, were un-buttoned showing a little cleavage. I began to blush heavily, fighting off my hormones. I then started to look back at her angelic face. I got lost in her emerald eyes once again, and I drew my face a little closer towards hers.

Do it…KISS HER!!!!

I looked more into the depths of her eyes looking for permission to go closer. I saw no resistance so I began to move closer, till I felt her breathe against my lips.

Sakura's Pov 

I was lost in his amber eyes, and I noticed he was getting closer towards my face. Right now I thought it didn't matter…I do love him. I saw him looking at me for permission to get closer and I allowed him till I felt his breathe against my lips. He looked again at me again, asking permission to …dare I say it…kiss me. And I….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger hoped you liked the late update!! Sorry about the late update I have a life too you know --.

Now again for those who were paying attention -

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

19…….

20!!! HERE WE ARE ENJOY XD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Accepted the offer. I then felt his warm lips upon mine. My first kiss…

Syaoran's Pov

I felt utterly happy. I finally kissed her, and I hate admitting it…but I'm glad I listened to the voice in my head. I began moving my lips against hers gently, realizing this was probably her fist kiss, which made it more enjoyable. I felt her lips moving against mine, so I began to move my lips a little faster against her lips. I felt her respond, so I licked her lips asking for an entrance, she opened her mouth and I began explore untouched territory.

Sakura's Pov 

I began feeling new tastes and new feelings I never felt before, I felt a fire burning in the pit of my stomach. I felt Syaoran's tongue move around inside my mouth, so I shyly began licking his tongue. Our tongues began a passionate dance; I then heard a growl in Syaoran's throat which made me blush heavily. He then started to wrap his arms around my waist and I began moving wrapping my arms around his neck. Then finally after…what…5 minutes of kissing…we broke apart…then I stared deeply into his eyes.

Syaoran's Pov 

I couldn't believe I just did that. I had kissed…not only a simple kiss either…a passionate French kiss. I blushed heavily, I began look at Sakura trying to find the words to explain this….kiss. "U-ummm…I…" I should tell her I thought it's the only way without her hating me. "S-Sakura…I really…like you…t-that's why. I kissed you…sorry" I bowed my head waiting for her to reject me when I felt her sweet swollen lips against mine. My eyes widen, and began to kiss her back. She looked at me then said in her sweet voice" I really like you too…" I began smiling, I smiled so big I thought my grin would fall off my face. I held her close to me, kissed her ear, then whispered the words I so wanted to ask her" will you be my girlfriend?" I hear a soft voice muffled, against my chest "yes." I smiled even more if possible the kissed her sweet lips deeply. I felt so happy.

Sakura's Pov 

I felt really happy. That I have someone who cares for me, and loves me as I love him. Well…he said…really liked…but what's the difference I still…hold deep feelings towards him. I kissed back deeply and smiled into this of many more kisses to come.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok now I'm done with this chapter. Like I said sorry for the last update but hey I have a life, job, and school life to balance here so give me a break and please, please review!

gives puupy eyes pretty please I'll give hugs to those who review - and if you don't like hugs I'll give you…...Idk TT but pretty please review…


	6. FORGIVE! Authors note!

Hello my dear and beloved readers! Yes I know it has been over 3 years since I last updated…I hope you can all forgive me D: ! I've been very busy these past years (of course you all want to know that right? :P). Anyway I wish to come back to this story and continue it. Thank you for all those who have been very patient with me, and I hope you can forgive me for being on a 3 year hiatus. Let's get started on where I left off ok? So lots of hugs and kisses from Precious Little Cherry Blossom :3

Thank you to:

maaike13

bubbly12321

My most recent reviewers who pumped me up!

Also to those that have been faithful:

CherryShore

Ruize

A-Z-a-0anime  
tohruheart

ladyblossem

Adeen

And all my other readers for your reviews 3 3 3


End file.
